whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain
|price = PDF: $6.00 }} Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain is a supplement for Vampire: The Masquerade about the dangers that await those who wish to commit the forbidden art of diablerie in Great Britain, as well as the secrets of an ancient demon that sleeps. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Absolute Power Can Corrupt :The thirst for the most powerful blood can drive any vampire mad with desire. Its taste, bouquet, smell, and texture are like nothing else the Kindred can experience. The feeling of it as it flows past undead lips is exquisite beyond belief. And the power it provides... :Even Those Already Corrupted :But its consumption destroys the predator as surely as the prey. The very soul of the victim is taken in the act and, as the victim dies, so does the Diabolist. None can take so completely without paying the price. None can first feel absolute power without first knowing absolute horror. Contents Chapter One: Introduction This chapter introduces the position of the Justicar. It gives an overview of their punishments, methods, and whether they hold court or not. This chapter also introduces Madame Guil, the Toreador Justicar and her Archons in the early 1990s. Finally this chapter gives insight into running a Justicar chronicle. Chapter Two: The Story of Tiamat This is the story of the Ventrue now known as Tiamat. A monster who holds to her bosom a worst monster. Chapter Three: The Evil Beckons The story of Sword of Nul and how it ends up in the player's hands with those who wish to take it from the players. Chapter Four: The Barrow This chapter describes Tiamat's sleeping place and the traps within to discourage would be diablorists. Appendix: Notes on the Jyhad This is a brief chapter on Das Buch von der Grabkrieg which concerns Gehenna as translated by Tremre scholar Dr. Mortius. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes Gigantic Daughter of the West We drink to thee across the flood... For art thou not of British blood? — , "Hands All Round" Dreams of war, dreams of liars Dreams of dragon's fire And of things that will bite. — , "Enter Sandman" At last! The clear trail of the man. After it, silent but it tracks his guilt to light. He's wounded – go for the faun, my hounds, the splash of the blood, hunt him, rake him down. — , I'm the evil in the Bible, go to church but never pray I'm a sister with a habit, a preacher never saved. - Lynch Mob , "No Good" Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. - Lord Acton , Life and Letters of Mandell Creighton Nor to slumber, nor to die, Shall be in thy destiny; Though thy death shall still seem near To thy wish, but as a fear. - Lord Byron, Manfred When the lamb opened the seventh seal, silence covered the sky. - Enigma, "A.D. MCMXC" Characters ; Assamite : *Basir, Street Assassin - a member of Antoine's coterie *Hafsa, the Watcher - Archon ; Malkavian : *Antoine - thief of the Sword of Nul *Kalila, the Firebug - a member of Antoine's coterie ; Toreador : *Madame Guil - Justicar *Gunther - Justicar prior to Madame Guil, mysteriously disappeared *Masdela, the Spy - Archon *Ransam, the Old One - a member of Antoine's coterie *Michael Unther, the Perfectionist - Archon ; Tremere : *Mortius - Tremere Scholar *Frank Weisshadel, would-be sorcerer ; Venture : *Gotsdam, childe of Tiamat *Randel, The Cowardly Leader - a member of Antoine's coterie ([[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]]) * Tiamat - an undead mad creature of nightmares ; Other : * Drakonskyr - the demon that sleeps within Tiamat * Pierre Gedou, the Killer - Madame Guil's hatchetman Terminology Book of the Grave-War, Gehenna (event), Justicar, Sword of Nul Category:1993 releases Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books